The Mission
by Ashabel
Summary: All rights to restful owners. Same with the cover image. Annie had been sent by her rather, who was Headmaster at Patriam High. The best school in the country. To Eren's Junior High, to get him to come there, for High school. Sports star at Baseball and Football, and one of the brightest of his age. He was Patriam material. But all was not well with him, or with Annie. Annie X Eren


**A/N: Sorry about crappy Gramma require a Beta so if anyone is interested please PM me. This is AU so if they talk about something that exists in our world that is why.**

Annie has been sent by her private school Patriam, where her Father was the headmaster. A star gymnast and swimmer she is the perfect one to get Eren to come to Patriam. She was cold to a lot of people, and preferred to be alone but in reality so was also could be really kind. Eren was a star baseball player and football player (soccer). Would Eren be swayed by the many opportunities this could award him, or would he remain loyal to his school and team. Would Annie get him to come to Patriam for High school.

Eren had all ways been a bit of a loner, outside of the team. He never expected congratulations he was all ways very modest and quiet, outside of the games. He dident reall have friends, but he didn't mind he preferred to be alone. Since his mum died when he was younger, and his dad was doing volunteer work in Africa for six months as a doctor for the United Nation. So he was normally alone. Mikasa was normally out doing something. But the less he knew about what his, adoptive sister got up to the better. Back to the topic of his dad, he was normal at the hospital early tell very late any way. So he was use to being alone. Even when his dad was home.

It was on an ordinary day when Eren was alone, he saw thoess blonde bangs them bright blue orbs his heart dropped out his body. She was looking at him. He then panicked as he saw her coming over.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Ha hi." He stuttered.

She giggled. "So your the famous Eren, the one everyone talks about. Ever tho your not the captin."

"Mind if I Join you?"

He didn't resond.

"Yes yes yes! He headed in his brain.

She smilled and sat down next to him, in the grassy filed.

A few minuets passed in silence.

"So what's your name?"

"Annie, Annie Leonhart."

"So Annie tell me a bit about your self."

"Well um." She blushed. "I am 14 I'm in ninth grade. I transferred from a private boarding school, I was on the swim team and gymnastics team. I transferred here a year before High school to see the system, at this school. To see if I want to remain at my first private school or come to this private school. Um I'm a bit of a well a bit of a bit of loner." She stammered out that last part. "That is something I don't really tell many people. My mother died when I was young. To be honest that is something I don't tell many people either. Then again I don't really tell anyone anything about me. She blushed. "That it really, what about you?

"Well I'm on the Football and Baseball team. I'm normally alone so I guess I'm a bit of a loner. Due to this people think I am cold, I guess I can be. But to be honest it is fine you get used to it. My Mother died when I was young, and my Dad is doing volunteer work for the Untied Nations in Africa for six months as a doctor, so I don't see or here much from him. When he is home is at the hospital, very early tell very late. So I don't ever really see him when he works, and he works a lot. I have an adoptive sister but I don't really see much of her, and she sort of violent and dangerous. She gets up to something quiet a lot, well I think it the same thing. But the less I know about it the better. I do get good grades, even if I am on sports teams, I'm in A class so I'm in the top classes in the whole school. I'm in ninth grade, and also and I'm also 14. That really it about me."

"Let me guess? You don't really tell many people anything, about your self? I'm the same." She smiled at him.

"No not really."

"Maybe we can be alone, together Eren?"

"Do you mean hang out?"

She giggled and smiled. "Yeah." Then winked at her.

"Annie I know this is kind of strange, want to come around mine after school." He blurted out.

"Sure I'd love too Eren."

"So Eren what's your class after home room?"

"Chemistry in room 4A."

"Really so do I want to show me where it is?"

"Sure."

"What's your home room?" Eren asked.

"Room 6B with Hanz Sensei."

"I could show you there now if you would like? As that my home room."

"Sure. Oh shit I have to go to the front office or was it his office?" She giggled, and questioned her self. "Man I'm such an idiot. Um Eer yer it his office, can you show me there?"

"Sure."

Eren knocked on the office door.

"Enter!"

"Hanz Sensei?" Eren bowed.

"Yes Mr Yeager?"

"This is Annie Leonhart, she needed directions to your office."

"Ahh are new student. Thank you Mr Yeager I will see you in home room."

Eren bowed and left.

"Bye Eren see you in class."

He smiled at her as he left. He headed to his home class room.

Hi Eren remember practice instead of Physical eduction today. So we can practice for our semi final next week."

"Sure." He said in a really cheerful voice.

"Wow Erem what has happened to you? Normally out side of practice your quiet and a little cold."

"Not much cya later Levi." He smilled and walked off.

"Yeah cya Eren. Wow what up with Eren today?" He asked him self.

"Eren morning."

"Morning Armin." He said casually walking past him.

Eren went to sit in his seat.

Eren just sat starring out the window.

The bell rang and Eren sat up.

"Rise, bow, be seated." Rise, bow be seated.

The girl in seat one called out as there sensei walked in. I beloved her name was Sasha. All he really knew about her was. She always was eating outside of class. lot of the time a potato everyone had something that different about them Eren did judge tho.

"Okay class we have a new student today, you can come in now."

Then she came in, and Eren felt his body warming.

She bowed to them.

Hanz Sensei handed her a stick of chalk.

She wrote her name of the black board. "My name is Annie Leonhart." She bowed. " it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Yes." Hanz Sensei said. "Now now, why don't you sit over there." Pointing to a desk by Eren. "I believe you already know Mr Yeager."

"Yes sir." She went over and sat down, and smiled at Eren who gave a small smile back.

Everyone starring at either her or Eren, and started to whisper.

"Okay, okay eyes up front class no talking."

"A few announcements." Eren tuned out, as always.

"And finally let us wish our schools start player and his team mates Jean, Bertol and Reimer. The best of luck in the Junior High and the Nationals Schools semi finals, which is in a week on Friday. Everyone applauded.

"Thank you every one." He said standing up bowing, and spoke in a modest polite tone.

The other three said from there seats. "Only too right. We are amazing."

Jean said. "I don't know about a Eren being the star play, as I'm the best." He smirked.

"Now now." Said Hanz Sensei.

(Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong)

The bell for next period started.

A few people rushed over to Annie. So Annie want us to show you to your next class? They where saying things like that.

Eren heart sank in disappointment.

"Thanks but I'm going with a Eren."

They looked shocked.

"You know Eren wired outside of sport, a bit of a cold loner?"

Eren was angering at this. "Why are my emotions getting the better of me, they don't normally well they never do." He thought.

"Well that perfect as I'm a cold loner when I'm out side of playing sport."

They all looked shocked.

She went over to Eren desk.

"Shall we go." She smiled at him.

"Sure." He said getting death glares form a few guys, Theses where Reiner, Bertolt and Jean.

They walked out.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Well nobody would pick me Normally, I'm normally alone. Even in science classes, I don't have a lab partner. I may get As but still, I'm alone I don't mind but it nice to have someone to talk to."

"I know how it feels." They where still whispering.

They arrived at the chemistry room.

"Oh Mr Yeager. Is this our new student he said, noticing Annie.

"Um yeh, yes Erwin Sensei. He bows."

"Well it is nice to meet you, Miss Lionhart is it?"

"Yes Sir." She bows.

"Well then Annie we need to find you a lab partner."

"Sensei can I partner with Eren?"

"Um Eren normally likes to work alone." He said plainly.

"Sensei I'd love to have Annie as a partner."

"Well Mr Yeager, this, this, this is a shock." He stammered out. "Yes that is perfectly fine, show Annie too your desk."

"Thank you Sensei." They both said.

Eren showed her to the desk, at the back of the room.

"So Eren what do we do in this class?"

"Well this is the practical chemistry room, so we are doing an experiment today."

"Oh that sounds like fun!"

"It is!" Eren sounded passionate.

This was the first time Eren had actually showed, personality to well anyone really.

It was at this time the class started to fill up. Shocked to see Eren was with someone. They guys shooting him dirty looks again.

Eren smirked.

The register was taken then Erwin Sensei got up. "Okay class today I want you to make the solution Oxyhydrogen. This is quiet a complex experiment, your instruction are up here one of your pairs come and get them."

Eren got up. "Back in a minute."

Armin got up as well, on the way he whispered to him. He spoke to Armin quiet a bit, Armon was one of the only people Eren ever spoke to, he was the equipment manager for the baseball,and football teams. "So Eren so what this with, you and Annie?" He whipered.

"Not much, just met her today."

"Oh I thought you snd her where going out. You seem similar and to suit each other."

"Ar, ar, Armin. He stammered. "I only met her today."

They picked up the instructions and walked back. So they stopped talking for a second.

"Yeah I guess that makes it wired."

"Ya think."

"Yeah. Speak too you at Friday's practice Eren.

"Yeah Armin."

He went back over to Annie.

"Okay class you can see the chemicals needed and equipment, please go collect it.

"Il go Annie."

"Now what kind of partner would I be if I did not help."

Eren smiled at her.

"What about we both get it?" He said.

"Sure."

With that they collected their equipment.

They had set up and was waiting for the order to start.

Annie was lighting the Bunsen Burner.

"Okay class you have one hour start now."

"Yes Sensei." Rang though the room.

The experiment went well.

A few times Annie and Eren hands brushed, and it caused a few awkward moments between them.

"Finished Senesi." Eren and Annie called out.

"Bu, but it only be 15 minuets."

"S, so, sorry Sensei." They said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh no it just a surprise."

He came over.

"Oh my it, it's perfect!"

"Thank you Sensei." They said.

"How are we speaking in unison they both thought, I bet they are thinking the same." They both thought.

"Um er, I don't have anything else planned. Well clear away and you can go."

They did this and headed out.

"Oh before you go take theses, notes in case anyone asks why your out of class."

The took them and nodded.

"Thank you Sensei." They both said.

People gave Eren filthy looks as he left.

They left the room.

"So Eren we have an hour and a half. Want to do something?"

"Sure. What you want to do?"

"Want to go for a walk in the woods, at the back of the school?"

"Sure."

As the headed out Annie was thinking to her self. "I know I'm here to get him, to come to Patriam for high school, but she could not help feeling for him. She normally liked to be alone when she was not doing sport. The sport was only to help her get into university, other wise she would find it a pointless exercise. She did not believe in doing pointless things.

"So Eren why do you do sport?"

"Can I be perfectly honest?"

"Sure."

" I don't care for it. It just to help with university, sport is a pointless exercise."

"Really I feel the same."

"Wow every moment I feel we are more alike, every time I learn something shout you Annie."

"Yeah Eren I feel the same."

They had stopped under an apple tree, Eren picked two apples. and sat down. He tossed one too Annie who caught.

"Wow nice throw." She smiled.

"Nice catch." He smiled.

"He bit in to it."

She sat down next to him.

"Juicy said Eren."

"Ahh we aloud them?" Annie asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then." She bit into it.

"I bet you Reyuk would like it here he said."

"Reyuk?"

"Oh it an Anime and Manga called Death Note."

"Oh I been meaning to watch that. Is it any good?"

"Oh yes. We could watch it at mine later?"

"Sure Eren."

"So you like Anime and Manga?"

She nodded.

"I thought I embarrassed myself there."

"Why?"

"I know I don't care about being alone, or what people think of me. But I really feel a connection with you. So I don't want you to think I'm strange."

"Eren I don't think I could ever think that. I have not found anything that different form us really, well apart from what's on the outside."

Eren burst out laughing at this.

"So Eren what lesson you got next?"

"Well after break what is next. I got Physical Education, but instead I got Baseball practice. Then lunch, then Art and then Maths. What about you?

"Well basically the same, apart from the the Baseball thing."

"Annie showed him her time table. By any chance, are we in all the same classes for everything?

Eren looked at it.

"Um yeah, wow this is nice. He smiled.

Just then it started to rain.

"Ahh crap!" Eren yelled.

He pulled off his cropped jacket. It was made of a brown leather. He held it over Annie and his head as they ran in. Eren was trying to protect Annie form the rain more than him self. This made him get very wet tho in the process.

They got back inside Eren was dripping wet.

"Eren thank you."

"Not a problem."

She pulled off her jumper. She had on a plain white blouse under it.

"Here borrow this tell later she said smiling."

It was a simple white hooded jumper.

"Thanks Annie. But are you sure. He said.

She blushed at this. "Of course Eren, snd It is no problem Eren." Pushing wet hair out his eyes.

"Annie I. He was interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING OUT OF CLASS!" Yelled Shadis Sensei the headmaster.

He bowed so did Annie. "Shadis Sensei we finished our experiment and, Erwin Sensei said we could leave." Eren and Annie handed him there notes.

"Very well this all seems to be in order, you cans go."

"Thank you Sensei." They both said and bowed. He walked off.

"Eren what was you going to say? You knew before we where interrupted."

"Sorry Annie I can't remember."

"It no problem."

"Il go get this top off then come back. That is if you want to wait for me?"

"Of course I do Eren." She beamed.

"Okay then." This made Eren happier then he had been in years.

They walked to one of the bath rooms.

About two minuets latter Eren came out.

"Looking good Eren." She smiled.

"Thanks Annie."

With that they went to Eren's locker, so he could put away his wet clothes. He got his clothes for, physical education out.

With that the bell for brake went.

"Attention students attention came over the PA. Physcial Eduction for the rest of the day is cancelled, students who have it have free periods. That is all" it then cut off.

Cheers came through out the corridors. But moans of "Oh man I wish I had it today." Also came and other things along those lines.

"Want to hang out then Annie?"

"Sure."

Just then Levi came over.

"Eren we are still practicing today. We have to okay even if it rains so we have to still go Out."

"Sure Levi."

"Can I come watch. As I don't have to do Physical Eduction."

"But it raining, and all you have on is a thing shirt?" Levi asked.

"That what coats are for." She said plainly.

"Sure but don't distract Eren,meet cent afford to have him distracted by his girl friend."

"G, gir, girl friend!"

"Oh n, no we're not a couple." They both said.

"Just friends." They said in unison.

"I only started today."

"Oh okay. Eren I will see you out there in half an hour."

"Sure Levi." He walked off.

Annie went to her locker as Eren went to change. In the room was the rest of the team. Well apart for Levi.

"Yo Eren" A few people called out.

"What's up guys."

"Not much." Came from all around.

After they got changed Marco spoke up.

"So Eren what this I here about you and the new girl?"

"There nothing too here, just friends."

"Oh come on Eren, what people have said about her no guy is just friends."

"I have to say this to everyone. Or she dose. It her first day wouldn't that be wired."

"Yeah but she seems to know a lot about you all ready. Jean, Reiner and Bertolt seem to think so."

"You three have big mouths." He gave them a death glare.

Everyone apart from Eren fell about laughing.

Eren walked out.

"Oh come on we are only messing."

"I know it fine he said." In an emotionless tone.

Annie was waiting outside the baseball teams locker room. In a white waterproof cost, they flowed to the ground. Eren had a poncho on.

"Hi Eren." She waved.

"Hi Annie." He looked troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"Just idiots who think we are a couple."

She laughed yeah maybe a bit early for that. One day maybe.

Eren heart missed a beat.

"One day?"

"Yeah maybe. Who,knows what the future holds." She then quickly moved on. "So want to show me the way to the baseball stadium?"

"Well I will." He said.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Well that is if you want to be alone in the rain, and watching nothing."

"Huh?"

"Well we have a separate practice area. There is a small bleaches now protective caging, just three benches going up in rows that seat 12 in total."

"Oh okay then." She smiled.

As some of the team walked past, some of them made kissed face, and made hearts with their fingers. Enclosing Eren and Annie in it.

They both just sniggered at this.

They headed down, but somehow they got there first, Levi was not even there yet.

Annie went to sit down, and Eren next to her.

About five minuets passed then Levi showed up.

"Eren your early?"

"Not a problem."

Levi came down and sat next to him.

"So Eren ready for next week."

He nodded.

"Good we can't afford to lose."

"To right." Responded Eren, but he sounded all most Board

"Annie giggled." The two starred at her.

"What is it?" they said.

"Um err well. Nothing don't worry."

They nodded.

Around then the rest of the team arrived and so began there two our shower.

They where getting soaked, they where covered in mud,sand and dirt they where soaked down to the bone. They had devided into two groups.

Eren skill was far better then Annie could have imagined,meh was striking him runs every time. His file ability was amazing. She could not believe how flawless his play style was. This went on for about an hour and a half. One side had Eren and Levi on, so they other side was being struck out quickly. Then came for the final member of the team to bat, last bat of the game. It was Bertolt the tallest member of the team. He swung on his first hit. It was flying straight for Annie's face. She froze up at this.

"AHH" she screemed in terror.

Eren was near her.

"Annie!"

He ran and just caught the ball before it smacked her face.

But he had landed on her, they had gotten stuck between two rows.

He tossed the ball to the person on third base, and got Bertolt out.

He then looked down at Annie. "Sorry."

"No don't worry." Glad her face was red form the cold, she was burning. So lucky it concealed a blush. Levi Sensei came over and offered him and hand up. Eren took it. Then Eren helped Annie up. Everyone was staring.

"Um team hit the showers."

"Eren if you want to stay back to avoid them idiots, he gestured to Bertolt, Reiner and Jean. Feal free."

"Thanks Levi."

Eren could here them laughing and knew they where mocking him.

Levi walked off.

In the changing rooms

Levi heard laughed as he entered.

"Right stop fucking around you fucking runts. You need to stop this. Yes Eren is normally alone. Yes he is normally fucking cold and distant. But just fucking stop the moment he makes a good friend. We have two games left grunted, even if it the battle for third. We need to act like a team. It now we soon have our summer break. When this team will disband. We need to just get our fucking act together. Just come on we need to act like a team for just a month before we stop for the summer. But if any of us are, on the football team together we need to act like a team again. So stop acting like little boys and grow up!"

"Yes captain came." Came through out the room.

"Good now get out!"

They had all changed and showered.

Back with a Eren and Annie.

"Annie why did you come, this close to term end?" Eren asked.

"Well my dad is the Head master at the high school devision at the school I go to. Well sue to go to, well of course I went to the Junior High. But he asked said I don't have to go there he said I should come here. This is the second best private school in the Country. Then by that logic the second best school in the Country. He got me an apartment for the rest of the school year, and send me money to live off of. So I'm here tell then."

"Wow that an amazing reason."

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"Annie if I kind ask, where did you use to go?"

"Patriam Junior High."

Eren nearly fainted. "Wh, what! And you wanted to come to the shit whole of a school. Ass holes around every corner. Shining if your different. That madness Annie. I can't see why you would want to come here."

"Well yeah, but I'm glad I did now. Because I have never met you otherwise. For the first time in my life I feel like I have a best friend."

"Annie to be honest I do as well."

Eren paused in thought.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked in concern.

"Not much just thinking how, I'd like to maybe go to Patriam for High a School."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"This maybe be easier then I thought." Annie was thinking. "I thought he would be a jerk who full of him self, who I'd hate to have to hang around. Or not even get a chance. But Eren he just like me really. I think Eren will want to get out of here if he can get the chance."

"Want to head back in Eren?"

He nodded.

When Eren got to the changing room he was soaked, and covered in filth. Annie had taken her cost to her locker.

Eren had been left a note by Levi.

"Have a shower Eren you know how I hate filth. I have told the others to be back here at 12:20 to clean the locker room. I said not to go in any sooner, or even be near here. I don't think they have the balls to disobey. It gives you a chance to get away."

Eren looked around it was covered, in dirt, mud and sand.

"Don't worry about helping, you been dealing with enough shit today. I will see you at Friday's practice at 16:00hrs - 19:00hrs."

"Don't worry they won't give you any more shit. If they do tell me, and there off the team. I don't care how close we are to the end of the season.

"Well that about it see you Friday if I don't see you sooner."

"All the best Capti Levi."

Eren looked at the clock he had 15 minuets to get ready. He made it in seconds to spare, pulling on Annie jumper her left the locker room. He saw Annie waiting for him. But he was grateful to Levi and smiled at the note.

"Hi Eren."

"Hey." He said cheerfully.

"You seam cheerful what's up?"

He gave her the note. She started laughing.

"Serves them right. The fucking dicks." She said in a cold angry tone.

"Want to go get lunch a Eren?"

"Sure I'm starving!" They went to their lockers to,get their bento boxes.

She smiled at him.

As they walked they passed some of the team.

"Just Ignore them." She whispered.

He nodded.

They reached their lockers and got their lunches.

They are in a quiet corner, talking about anime. Then the bell for the end of lunch signalled and they went to their next class.

The rest of the day passed very quietly, part form Eren and Annie where sat none at each other for every class. They also partnered on their Art project.

As they left Eren grabbed his wet stuff out of his locker spend headed for his apartment. So Eren where do you live? Shiganshina Towers. Apartment 1V there are only four up on my floor. They are huge. I know someone new moved in the other day, into 2V. I have not met them yet tho." She smiled knowingly.

"What about you?"

" I will show you within 24 hours."

"Sure thing." Responded Eren.

They walked and eventually arrived at Eren's apartment. He entered it both of them taking off their shoes.

Mikasa walked passed. Dressed in all black leather with a game/sports bag that was ready to burst.

"Hi Mikasa."

"Good bye Eren." She smilled at him as she left.

Before she left Annie spoke to her. "Hi you must be Eren sister."

"Was I talking to you, did I speak to you. Don't fucking talk to me bitch."

"Eren I know you don't have any other friends, but control ypur girl friend."

"We are not going out they both said."

"Oh."

"Mikasa pinned her to the wall."

"Your my enemy now!"

"Mikasa fucking let her go. He pulled her off. Mikasa get going."

She started laughing.

"Go Mikasa!"

She put her shoes on and left.

When she left Eren just sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." She looked close to tears.

He pulled her into a hug, as tears filled her face.

"I'm sorry being a teachers child I'm bullied a lot."

"It fine. I am here for you. I also know how it feels.

"Thank you Eren." She said through her sobs.

She eventually stopped crying, and Eren led her into the living area.

"So Annie, what do you want to do?"

"Um we both like Anime, so why don't we watch Death Note?"

"Sure I will get the DVD."

"Do you mind if I don't bother changeing?"

"Nah that fine Eren."

"What do you want for a drink?"

"Could I have a Cherry Fizz?"

"Sure I got that."

"He came back two minuets latter, with Cherry Fizz for them both, BBQ potato chips and the DVD for the first five episodes for Death Note."

"Thanks." She said as he handed her a drink.

"Hope you like BBQ chips." He smiled.

"Yeah."

With that he started the DVD. Annie came and sat next to him, resting her head on him, as she pulled her legs up and snuggled into Eren. The curtains where drawn and the lights were off. With that episode 1 started.

"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution

An evil flower that sprouted from love

With everything that'll happen after this

I can't let anyone interfere with it

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai

Risei wo wasureta machi

Kuroku yuganda ima wo

Yume, risou ni kaeru

The fruit of the future told me

Of a town that had lost all reason

The present is distorted in blackness

Changing dreams into reality

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah*?

Daremo ga nozon da "owari" wo...

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?

It's an "ending" everyone desires

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution

An evil flower that sprouted from love

With everything that'll happen after this

I can't let anyone interfere

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru

Hikari kagayaku sora wo

Someday, I will show you

A sky shining with light

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah*?

Daremo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo...

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?

It's a "paradise" everyone's dreamed of

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution

An evil flower that sprouted from love

With everything that'll happen after this

I can't let anyone interfere

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru

Hikari kagayaku sekai wo

Someday, I will show you

A world shining with light"

As they had there chips there hands kept touching and entwining.

As time got on Eren and Annie nodded off too sleep.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." HThey both said.

Annie had fallen asleep on Eren.

"Oh no it my fault."

"I think we fell asleep around episode 4. Was it that bad?"

"No I really liked it."

"Well you can borrow the next disk, or you could come around again tomorrow?" He said.

"Well."

"Oh it fine I get it."

"No let me finish." She smiled. "I'd love to Eren, I was going to say, would you like to come around mine. If you would like, I could do you dinner?"

"Annie it would be an honour."

"Yay!"

"Oh crap it 10:30pm, Annie I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Eren, I have had a great time."

As they walked to the door, Eren made her an offer.

"Allow me to walk you home?"

"Okay a Eren, but that not necessary. Seriously you don't have too."

"I insist Annie, what kind of friend would I be. You know making you walk alone this late at night."

"Okay." She giggled.

As they left Annie turend away from the elevator and towards 2V and the stairs.

"You want to take the stairs?"

"Nope."

"Then why sure we are we." He stopped speaking. They had stopped at 2V.

"Why have we stopped here?"

She pulled out a key.

"Why have we stopped here?"

"Oh I live here."

"Really? Oh that why you said I didn't have to walk you home."

"Yeah, and I would not expect you to any way."

She unlocked her door.

"Oh crap! I still got you jumper."

"Really thanks Annie."

"Your welcome. Want to walk to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Meet out here at 7:30 am then?"

"Okay."

"We'll see you in the morning Eren."

She gave him a hug.

"Kiss her, kiss her." Is all he heard in his head.

She released him.

"See you tomorrow Annie."

She went into her apartment.

He went into his apartment. Then his room, Mikasa still was not home.

"Man I'm such a fucking idiot!"

He got ready for bed. But was still angry with him self.

In bed he was thinking to him self.

"What is this, is it love I don't even know. Because I don't know what love is. But maybe I will learn what I feel about her, the more I hang out with her. I bet if it told her, she would just laugh in my face. Who am I kidding, we are just good friends. She would never want some one like me. I been friend zoned, she way to cool for me It would ruin the friendship we forged."

He laid in bed with his thought, little did he know Annie was thinking things along the same lines as Eren was.

That night as they both slept, dreams of each other came to them.

 **A/N: Please review plot will pick up from next chapter.**


End file.
